I. Field of Use
The present application relates to the field of home security. More specifically, the present application relates to reducing the occurrence of false alarms that frequently occur in current home security systems.
II. Description of the Related Art
Security systems for homes and businesses have been around for many years. Often, these systems make use of barrier alarm devices, such as door and window sensors, motion detectors, sound detectors, etc. Door and window sensors typically comprise two distinct parts: a magnet and a reed switch/transmitter assembly. The reed switch/transmitter assembly is typically installed onto a stationary surface, such as a door or window frame, while the magnet is mounted to a movable portion of a door or window. When the door or window is closed, the magnet and reed switch are in close proximity to one another, maintaining the reed switch in a first state indicative of a “no alarm” condition. If the door or window is opened, proximity is lost between the magnet and the reed switch, resulting in the reed switch changing state, e.g., from closed to open or from open to closed. The change of state is indicative of an unauthorized entry, and a signal may be generated by circuitry located within the reed switch assembly and sent, via wires or over-the-air, to a central security panel or gateway in the home, which may forward the signal to a remote monitoring station. In addition, a loud audible alert may be generated, either at the central security panel in the home or directly by the circuitry within the reed switch assembly, indicating that a door or window has been opened.
One problem with these prior-art security systems is the relatively frequent occurrence of false alarms. Most security systems offer a “home” arming feature which arms all door and window sensors, but disables any interior motion sensors. In this way, occupants are able to move about within the home without causing motion sensors to alarm while being protected against unauthorized entry. Often times though, occupants forget that the security system is armed, and when they open a door or a window, a false alarm is triggered. These false alarms sometimes cause a response by police or fire personnel, wasting valuable public resources. Additionally, homeowners may be fined if too many false alarms occur within a certain time period.
It would be desirable to provide a security system that allows occupants to open doors or windows while the security system is in an armed, “home” mode of operation, without triggering an alarm.